Dreamer
by Whispering Loudmouth
Summary: Ayu and Kairi are seperated by birth for protection. One is a street menice, the other is lost into the war world. They are the Twins of Light! They have to save the world!It's my spin-off of Kingdom Hearts...
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

This story is based on two twins: Ayu and Kairi

It is similar to Kingdom Hearts so yah.

They are the mystic Light of the World. To defeat and junk.

Ayu and Kairi are seperated. Kairi is in the world of the war, while Ayu lives a life as menices to the town.

It is really random so I'm sorry.


	2. Introducing the Protagonists

"Life can be just a dream but it can also be a reality". "But what dreams can we see?" "Nothing, it's just an illusion". "If it is so, how come we are here?" "My advice is to... Just Dream"

Ayu

Oh my god! Who was I talking to this now in my dream? It seems so real. I felt something. "Hey Ayu! C'mon and join the party!" shouted Max. "I'm coming, just wait for like 6 minutes!" I replied. Max, our leader, is the founder of our secret club made for people like us. There are also Anita and Felix. Max is one of a kind. Hmm... Sometimes I feel that he is more than just my friend.

"C'mon Yu, it's like almost noon," said Max because he was near my door. "Hey Max, I know!" "Well, Snake is waiting for a challenge" "If it is about Snake, I'm on it," I said while smiling.

Kairi

Who was that? She looks just like me but our eyes and hair colour aren't the same. Where am I? It's so dark; I can't even see my own hands. "Welcome to the Three Islands," said a mysterious deep voice. "W-w-who are y-y-you?" I asked frightened. "No need for worrying, I'm just the gate keeper. I know your mission and you are the legendary keeper of light" "What keeper of Light? What light and what mission?" "My, you have a lot of questions. But first let me tell you the legend"

"A long time ago, many have perished The Army of Hatred because they cause nothing but pure evil. Each day, they burnt every village in their way. Their purpose is to kill the one called The Twins of Light" "Why are they purposed to do what only evil men do?" "They were said to have been pursued by a demon made by people's hatred to the world. As we were, the Twins of Light were to long lost souls or some said to be sisters". Just then, I remembered seeing that girl. She was just like me. Is she my twin? No, it can't be because it was just a dream. But it seems so real. But if it's real, is she my sister?

"Ah, you must be thinking about your other soul. As they say, your sister" "My sister? How can that be? I was dreaming about her, it doesn't mean that she is real. Or is she?" "So many questions but we need to continue the story before you go. The Twins of Light are two sisters who want to free themselves. They say that you can only see your twin by dreaming. So you need to find your sister as that is your first mission. Go and you will find someone to help you" "I'm confused and you're not helping! Tell me what is going on! I have no sister! My parents are distant memories to me! I don't even know if I'm real! So lay off and..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence because that big idiot voice sucked me into a portal. I ended up in a quite town. Hmm... I wonder where I am. He said that I am in one of the 3 island. 'Magic Mystic' says the shop behind me. Should I go in? I feel dizzy.

"Finding the light" "Sister, is it you" "My, we met again" "Where are you" "It doesn't matter because we are together" "Together but I will find you" "Me too but it's too early" "Avery will summon us again and together we will be strong" "Remember that I will always be with you" "Me too and we will always be..." "Dreaming"

Ayu

"Yu, are you okay? Yu!" said someone. "Where am I? Avery?" I started babbling. "It's me, Max. Yu, are you okay. You look delirious. We are in your room," said Max. "Its okay" "Who the heck is Avery?" "I don't know" "But why did you faint all of a sudden. Everyone was worried" "Who took me here!" I started shouting from a shock seeing that girl again in my dream. But why was I calling her sister. Who was she? Then I saw Max blushing. "Why are you red?" I asked him. "Well Ayu, I... erm... kinda carried you here because I... er... well, I was kinda worried that you... are (how do I say this) I don't want anything to happen to you..." "Never mind, I get your drift" He is so caring. I wish I have the guts to say I love him.

As we were walking to town square, I saw something behind the ally. It was oddly shaped. "Hey Max, did you see that thing behind the ally?" I asked him. "Ayu, are you still in shock or something?" said Max. "No! I want to catch it," I said. "Wait, Ayu! No, it's dangerous!" I didn't hear him after that. I kept chasing that thing. It was hard because the ally was full of junk. I kept yelling at that 'thing' to stop but it just kept going. "YU, COME BACK! PLEASE!" I heard Max shouting. I ignored him even though I felt bad. "Hey, you, stop! I want to see you!" It just kept running.

I know the ally so when that thing turned, it will end up in a dead end. As I knew it, that thing stopped. As I got closer, I saw its full figure. It looked like a monster but looking through its eyes, I saw fear. "Don't' worry, I won't harm you," I soothed it. It looked calm after that. "You are one of the twins of light," it said. "What? How can that be? It was a dream. How can you possibly know about it?" I asked it confused. "I know about your past," it said. "Perhaps this can jog up your memory," it said. Then, the thing changed into something familiar. A woman that I remember, it was a childhood memory. The thing changed into the woman who helped me when I was being bullied by those boys. She told me something, something important. "One day, a girl, exactly like you will come. She will help you and both of you will save the kingdom of Quelon," it said and disappeared. I then fell on my knees, confused of what happened. Max was right behind me. The last I saw was a puddle.

"Yu, are you okay?" he asked me. "That thing was the lady that told me about that strange thing when I was small. You know, after I got kicked by Snake's gang," I told him. "But how, what did it said to you?" "It said I will find my twin sister and we will save a kingdom called Quelon," I told him still confused of what happen. "Quelon, what is that? What is going on? Yu, are you still a little (he made a crazy sign)" "NO! I SAW WHAT HAPPENED! PLEASE BELIVE ME!" I shouted at him then started crying. He put his arm around me and said, "Ayu, calm down," he said to me. "It's so complicated. Those dreams I have, are they real? I keep seeing a girl with me," I told him. "It's probably nothing. Maybe all you saw was an illusion" "But it seems so real..." Then it looked dark. All I heard was Max voice calling me then nothing.

Kairi

It was her again. She looked so close now. She was happy but worried. Avery? Who is that? Huh? Where am I? It looks like am inside somewhere. I looked at the shelves and it was full of weird stuff. I saw a bottle that said 'Smokes of Angels'. I'm scared now. "Welcome First Twin," said a voice. "Who's that?! Come out!" I shouted at the voice. "Don't shout, I'll come out, jeez," said that voice. It sounded like a guy's voice. As it got closer, I held out my hands closed like a fist. "I'm Avalon, a wizards' apprentice," said that guy. "Well, I'm Kairi. Confused of where I am," I told him. He looks cute with his brownish blonde hair and cute blue eyes. It makes my black hair and boring brown eyes seem unattractive. He probably has a girlfriend already. Well, tough luck Kairi. "Um... do you want anything? A drink or something because I could whip it up with a spell," he said. "No thanks, I just have a headache". "Okay". He smiled and I could see the perfect white teeth he has. It looked perfect with the tan skin he has.

I didn't notice that I was almost drooling at him. I then focused and said, "How'd you know I'm a twin of light". "Well you look (clearing his throat) beautiful to be one and ...um... (How do I put it)... Your necklace is similar to one of the two amulets for he twins of light, as I saw in my book". "So it wasn't a dream". "Maybe it could have or haven't been real". "I'm wasting time, if it is real, I need to find my sister," I told him. "Well then, I can accompany you since you will have to face half of the army. If you need me anyways," Avalon said. "Okay Avalon. You're in".

Walking in Magical Mayfair, where each magical creature comes and share potions and stuff, with Avalon is truly amazing. It like I'm in a fairytale or a dream. Dream equals my sister. I wonder if she is the first born so I won't be considered bossy. Comically, that's funny. "So, Kairi is it". "Yup but just call be Kai for short," I told Avalon. "Okay, Kai. We need to see Ms. Mulvary so we can start our mission," Avalon said. Suddenly, I feel like I am fainting. The only sounds I can hear are the crowds and Avalon shouting my name. Then it was just pitch black.


	3. As the legend goes, the legend flows

"How can I find you" "Somewhere afar but I'm very close" "How will I know it's you" "My name is Ayu and you can find me when time comes" "Well, sister, I will be a foreigner to you but my name is Kairi" "Kairi, I'll meet you but not by dreaming..." "But believing, Ayu"

Ayu

Kairi. That'll a name to remember. But was it real? I wonder. Max? Where am I? It looks like the clinic. Anita and Felix are here too. "Wake up! I'm back," I told them. Startled, they all woke up. "Yu!" they all cried. "I wasn't sure I was missed" "It was lucky that Max came running to me and Felix or we would never know that you have (her voice got soft) "What? What do I have?" I asked them. "Yu, they say that there are no records of you from anywhere," said Felix. "That's impossible, I am living here," I told them, now very frustrated. "You guys go, I'll tell Ayu all about it," Max told them all. Then the door shut in front of us.

"Max, what is going on?" "Yu, calm down, it's nothing" "If it is nothing, then why is Anita and Felix worried" "Well, it's like this. Yu, you have a strange aura or something thrust upon you" "Huh?!" "I know it sounds weird but it is". Then my bracelet started glowing. "You see, there it is again" "What is" "That glowing bracelet isn't real a bracelet Yu but it is something magical" "Magic? But Magic is dead. Don't' you remember our history class" "I don't know what o believe now seeing you here" "So tell me the full detail" "The nurse said that you have no files whatsoever and no records of your name or your birth certificate or anything" "But how can that be! I am here! Look, I'm alive!" I shouted at him holding my arm to show that I am not transparent. "Yu, I have no idea who to believe" "Believe me, I am right here with you" "Yu, remember that time you keep seeing a girl in your dreams?" "Yes but what has it got to do with me!" "She could really be your sister and you might exist in another world, a world without me" "A world without you..." I saw a light and after that and I felt lighter. The last word I heard was "I love you, Ayu!" from Max.. I last saw a flame in the palm of Max's hand. "Here Ayu, a flame of desire and Avery gave it to me if you want to know. I have protected you always with this flame and I past it to you". The flame burnt me first but seeped into my skin and touched my heart. Then silence, after that was pure silence...

"I am I here now?" "Yes you are" "Wait for me okay" "Sure thing" "But will I find you?" "Yes you will" "How?" "You will know" "But will it be a dream?" "No silly, I will be waiting and watching you and you will do the same. Now go and find Avery" "Kairi, I will be waiting and together we will succeed" "Yes Ayu, we will be like the Sun and Moon. Once apart but rejoined in the middle"

Kairi

Ayu. My sister will be a favour to meet. "Avalon, are you there?" "Yeah, I'm here" "Are we here yet?" "Yes we are. We are at Ms. Mulvary's house. She is an extraordinary witch," he told me. Ms. Mulvary, she sounds like a character. I noticed that he hold my hand and it was so warm and tender. I wish this would last forever. However, Ayu is counting on me. Just then, an old woman came and she looks like she was in her sixties. "Are you the extraordinary Ms. Mulvary?" "My, you are so nice. Yes, I am". I was so relieved because I taught that she was a young woman that Avalon liked. Whew! "Amber, is she here?" "Of course Avalon, she's been dying to meet you. She grown more beautiful since the last time you met," she told Avalon. Suddenly, I felt my heart broke into shatters. Amber. What a name for a divine beauty. I curse that girl. Avalon was rushing upstairs. How I hate that girl!

"You must be the Twin of the Light. I hear so much about you," said Ms. Mulvary. "You have. Nevertheless, I just arrived. I have no idea what my history is. I need to find my sister and this is making me wait," I told her. "Hush child. I will tell you more about you but first, you need to be patience," she said with a voice that is commanding but soft. "Okay. FINE!" I told her with a harsh voice. "Since we reach an agreement, let us begin... By birth, I was there to witness both you and your sister. What a pair you were. However, not everyone in Quelon was happy about the arrival of two new twins of light. The name of your enemy Kohamaru and was she angry. I was you mother's right hand woman and she felt something happening to her babies. So I was supposed to protect you from Kohamaru" "So you are saying that you know my MOTHER!" "Yes, she was a pretty sight and you take after your father's determination and both of you, as I know, take after you mother's gentle eyes," she said. I almost wanted to cry. She speaks with calmness and I gave her my bloody anger! "Kairi, I know what you are thinking and I don't hate you for anything... You are a precious soul and I know that you can save us" "You really think I can?" "Of course, you are what you are," she said. I did an awkward thing; I reached and hugged her saying, "Thank you, you taught me to see the real me but I still feel UGLY!" "Don't be, you are as radiant as your mother and pure as your father" I cried after that. My tear glowed for a sudden while.

"There you go, the pureness of your heart is emerging... now, let's go and see my niece," she said in a soothing voice. I gulped. It looked so scary to see my rival. Maybe she is a beautiful blonde. Or maybe a daring brunette. I hate myself so much! By the time I reached the door of the bedroom, I stopped, dumbfounded of what would happen. Well, c'est la vie... When Ms. Mulvary opens the door, Avalon was on the bedside with a little girl near him. "Kairi, meet Amber Mulvary. Isn't she the cutest?" I was shocked. I was competing to a little girl. I started laughing. So hard that I cried. "Are you okay?" "I am fine, Avalon. I am just so foolish to think that I am dumb!" "Heh... You are one of a kind, Kairi"

After we left, Avalon said, "You were jealous of Amber, thinking that she was my girlfriend. Wizards know stuff like this." "Yeah (blushing)... I was really envious but I am sorry..." "Don't worry, I like a girl who is a little suspicious" Then, he put his hand on my cheek. Looking through his eyes, I see a side full of happiness. I can tell that he was happy to be here. I smiled back. "C'mon, I need to show you something!" He ran and I followed after him. "WAIT UP, AVALON!" We were laughing the whole way. After a tiring run, we arrive at a beautiful cliff side. "It is MARVELOUS!" I shouted! A breath taking view of a sea side. "I knew you would like it" "Avalon, it is..." Avalon was face to face with me. Stunning and beautiful, his lips pressed mine and a warm feeling came towards me. I closed my eyes and dream.


	4. Knowing that you would be closer

"Hey sister, I see that you are experiencing love" "It is marvellous, I can tell you" "Love, a complicated power but I am sure our aunt, Aphrodite, will help us explain" "So, am I close to you now?" "Yes you are..." "I will be seeing you again" "And to then..." "DREAM"

Ayu

I am so alone... Max is not here and I really miss him! He is the only one I felt protected. His brown hair goes with his hazel eyes. Always calm and collected. I miss Max. I walked in the cold for nearly hours. I feel like dying. Why of why must I be the first! I feel like someone that that got tossed to the army! ARGH! It was all eerie and dark. I can barely see light coming through the thick forest. I feel like a fish out of water, dying and in a different place!

Just then, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I thought about a ferocious predator and how I wished to be back at Chromothius with Max, Anita and Felix... By the way, Chromothius is our club name and the town is called Chromopyronhydroarconomethiun, or for short Chromopyrohydritihus. However, I prefer to call it Timiusfiricohydros... but whatever! It is a long name but who cares. The sound is getting closer and I am going to DIE! Oh, I wished I told Max how I felt before going to another world or dimensions in time... But as I thought of time, I thought of our town's name. Chromo is time, Pyro is fire, and lastly Hydro is water. Lately, some strange things have been happening to me. First I saw the strange person and it turned into water, hydro. I got travelled into time and reality a lot, Chromo .Lastly, Max gave me the flame, pyro. THE FLAME! I can use the flame as protection. I quickly thought of Max and the warmest of his smile. The flame pops up on the palm of my hand. I felt its burn and slowly got used to it. "Stay back anyone, I have the flame of desire and I am not afraid to use IT!" I shouted into pure blankness.

It got all dark and the flame was gone into thin air; I feel like my life just vanquished too. I wish I was in another lifetime by now. I closed my eyes, hoping that when I am eaten or anything; I would not feel the pain. Out came a mysterious figure... I wished so hard for Max... "AYU, it's me!" shouted a familiar voice. "Max...?" I questioned the voice. "Well..." He suddenly appeared in front of me. "Not quite, my name here... true name... is Aaron," said Aaron, formerly known as Max. "Where am I?" I asked Aaron. "You are home my royal highness... back to Quelon," he said. What?! Quelon?!

"Max... I mean, Aaron, how can you be here and not be here? I am confused!" I told him. "I have been watching and protecting you for so long. Now you are back to your original form," he told me, "as the twin of light" After that, he gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. I blushed and he kept quite but I can see the redness of his cheeks. I gave a small chortle and he beamed too. What a lovely moment... Aaron and I traversed to the forest with his horse. I rest my shoulders upon his broad sturdy shoulders, sleeping away... soundly as the moon's sphere.


End file.
